


Voices

by Killerwave9



Category: South Park
Genre: Demons, M/M, Occult, Spirits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 13:04:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 13,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13764786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killerwave9/pseuds/Killerwave9
Summary: Cartman convinces seven of his friends to come investigate a cabin he's found in the woods.





	1. Chapter 1

"How far along is it cartman?" Stan asked annoyed.

"Don't worry we have just a little ways to go now." cartman replied with a smile.

eight twelve year old boys were walking through the dark woods with the only light shining from their flashlight.

"You guys it's getting late, maybe we should head home before our parents find out that we snuck out of the house." kyle stated

"Y-yeah I agree with kyle i-it is getting kinda late out" tweek replied

"Look if you two "crybabies" wanna head home go ahead, nobodys forcing you to ride along. Me,token,stan,kenny,clyde and craig can go there by ourselves." cartman said while waving his hands in the air as if to dissmiss the two.

Kyle wanted to leave but some part of him wanted to see the place where cartman was taking them. He let out a loud huff as he continued to walk along the dirt path.

"Here we are!" cartman said as they walked up to an old worn down log cabbin in the middle of the woods.

Cartman turned to look at the boys.

Stan scanned the outside of the abandoned cabin before speaking.

"Why did you bring us here?"

"I wanted you guys to check out This place,I found it last night I thought it would be a cool place to investigate"

"Y-you wanna investigate that place!? No way man there could be squatters and its probably already infested with all kinds of bugs!" tweek blurted out

Cartman gave him a frown before rolling his eyes.

"I told you spaz that if you didn't want to come you could go ahead and head home."

Craig switched his flashlight to his other free hand so he could pat tweek on the back.

"It'll be alright, tweek if anything happens I'll be right here" he whispered to the blond,trying to calm his nerves which indeed helped calm him down only a tad bit cartman clapped his hands together

"Alright now who's ready to go in"he said excitedly as he reached in his pocket to pull out his flashlight.

He turned and walked to the cabin with the others trailing behind him. He gently turned the doorknob and slowly opened the door loud creaks could be heard coming from the door. The boys slowly entered the house staring at all of the cobwebed furniture. An unwelcomed stench filled their noses

The light from the kids flashlight continued to skim through the darkness.

"Hey kenny" cartman said.

"Wanna investigate the upstairs with me?"

Kenny shrugged

"Sure why not." the two boys exited the the room ascending up the stairs.

"Guys!" the boys heard clyde yell out

They all truned their flashlights twords the boy squatting on the floor in the corner of the room

"Look at this"they walked up to him to see that He was holding a handle to what appeared to be a door to the basement he pulled the door opened revealing a set of stairs. The brown haired boy gazed up at his remaining friends a small grin appeared on his face

"You guys wanna go investigate?"

"N-no way I'm going down there!" tweek blurted out

"I already know you wont go tweek." clyde said his voice sounding almost annoyed he cut his eyes twords craig

"What about you craig?" the brown haired boy already knew craigs answer would be a no if tweek didn't want to go somewhere then he wasn't going either

"Sorry but I'm staying here."

Clyde huffed and rolled his eyes.

"Figured."

"Well i guess that leaves you three "

Stan,kyle and token stood in complete silence before Token spoke.

"guess I'll go."

Clyde looked at the remaining two.

"I'm in" stan said, kyle was surprised that his friend would actually agree to do something like this. He wanted to say no he didn't wanna be part of going down there but he didn't want his friend going down there.

"I'm going too."

"Alright four hopeful souls"clyde said he stood up on his feet and made his way down the stairs the others followed close behind

"Be careful!" tweek yelled out

The two boys watched as the lights from their flashlights dissapeared down in the basement.

The so called basement ended up being a long and creepy hallway when they reached the bottom of the hall they were greeted by two separate halls

"So looks like we might have to split up In groups of two." the brown haired boy said

Kyle however did not like that idea one bit.

"No! we can't split up why do you want to do that?"

"To cover the ground quicker, me and token check out one side and you guys can check out the other that way we won't spend so much time down here."

Stan petted kyle on top of the head.

"We'll split up."

"Alright come on token."

The two boys left leaving kyle and stan where they were.

"We're seriously doing this!?"

"Come on kyle, nothings gonna happen besides the faster we look around the faster we can leave."

Kyle crossed his arms staring down the dark hallway that they just came from.

He was having second thoughts ready to leave, But if he did that then that means he'd be leaving his bestfriend down there to investigate by himself.

"Kyle?"

"Fine I'll go."

"They've been down there a long time"tweek said his flashlight Pointing down the stairs.

"Are they alright?"

"They should be fine." craig answered he was on the other side of the room looking at old glass case

Tweek squatted down.

"What if something bad happens down there?"

Craig let out a sigh.

"Tweek stop worrying."

The black haird boy said while turning to him

"Just give them a few more minutes, if they're not up here by then me kenny and cartman will go get them."

Just then craigs flashligh turned off

"Shit" he tried turning it back on but it was no use

"Batteries must be dead." he said to himself

He let out an annoyed groan.

Tweek heard him and turnend around.

"Is something wrong craig?" he asked concerned

"Batteries died"

He put his flashlight into his pocket

"D-do you wanna borrow my flashlight?"

"No keep it I'm good anyways."

Stan and kyle were walking through the long dark hallway, kyle hated being here all he wanted to do was go home and lay up under his nice warm blanket, but instead he was stuck walking down a dark hallway that smelled horrible.

"Kyle look!"stan called out

They looked and saw a door at the. End of the the hall.

Stan went to open the door a cold breeze escaped the room hitting stan like a brick wall.

"Its cold in here." he whispered to kyle as he walked in.

Kyle came in after him.

They were shocked by the sight, The room was untouched, it looked nothing like the rest of the cabin the walls were painted pink, the bed was made up dolls and teddy bears laid perfectly on the shelves. Seeing all this made kyle feel even more unsettled he stood in the door and watched at his friend went through the room picking up a kids book

"Don't touch that!" kyle yelled

"Why?"

Kyle didn't know why he didn't want stan to touch anything in this room. He just didn't want the boy to touch anything.

"Calm down kyle"

Stan said as he put the book back down.all of a sudden they heard something that made all their hairs stand on end and made their blood run cold. They heard a Yell comming from down the hall.

"That sounded like clyde"Kyle said panicked.

Stan ran out of the. Room and down the hall with kyle chasing after. The stopped and looked around.

"Clyde!" stan yelled out pointing his flashlight down the dark hall.

"Token!?" no answer came from either of them all of a sudden the heard a low growl and the sound of what appeared the be footsteps.

Stan looked around with his flash light but didn't see anybody, all of a sudden they heard an ear piercing scream that didn't belong to either. Token or clyde

"Kyle we need to go now!"

The red head nodded and the two started running twords the exit. As they were running they could hear the sounds of footsteps chasing after them fallowed by loud growls.

"Keep running" stan yelled out.

Cartman and kenny came downstairs to join craig and tweek

"Found anything?" craig asked

"Nope just a few spiderwebs." kenny answered.

"Cartman pointed his flashlight twords tweek who was still looking down into the dark basement.

"I see you guys found something."

"Yeah token clyde stan and kyle went down to check it out not to long ago."

All of a sudden the door closed right in front of tweek causing him to jump back and land on his back he quickly got up and started to pull at the latch to open.

"Craig!" tweek frantically called out.

The three boys ran over to tweek

"What happened!?"

"The door i-it closed n-now it wont open."

"Move aside tweek." craig said as tweek moved out of the way he started to pull on the latch but it wouldn't open.

"Shit!" craig yelled out.

"It wont budge."

Suddenly they heard beating coming from under the small door

"You guys help!" they heard the voice yell out

"Dude thats kyle, it sounds like he's In trouble!"kenny blurted out.

"Help they're after us!" they heard kyle yell out

"Dammit well dont just stand there, help!" craig yelled at the two they quickly grabbed on to the door trying to successfully pull it open

"Jesus christ!"tweek yelled out backing away from the boys tweek was breathing heavily he was terrified about what was happening he gripped onto the wall trying to keep from falling twords but ended up doing so anyways. He tightly covered his ears trying not to hear kyle yelling for help, tears started streaming down his now pale face. His heart was beating rapidly through his chest he thought it was about to explode.all of a sudden the floor door flew opened and stan and kyle ran out of there falling to the floor out of breath and shaking.

"Close the door!" stan yelled and craig did

"Wait where's token and clyde!?"kenny asked

"We don't know"stan answered

"Me and kyle went looking for them only to end up being chased by some...something."

"We heard clyde scream." kyle said shaking to the bone

Craig Got up onto his feet.

" we need to leave now."

"But what about token and clyde!?" kenny asked

"We'll just tell our parents about what happened.

Cartmans eyes got widdened at the idea.

"Tell our parents!? Dude don't you know how much trouble well get into!?"

"I don't care cartman." he walked over to tweek trying to help the terrified boy up.

"We can't tell our parents, I can't get in trouble!"

"Look if you want to go down there and find those two ,then be my guest fatass but I'm taking tweek home."

Stan stood up

"He's right eric we need to tell our parents what happened. "

"This is bullshit!"

He watched as all the boys left the cabin.

"Fine!" he walked out after them.


	2. Chapter 2

"Kyle it's time to get ready for school."

Mrs broflovsky said as she stood up at his doorway.

"Alright mom." he answered

She smiled and closed the door. He laid in bed for a moment before getting up he took his towel and went to take a shower.

Six years he thought to himself.

It's been six years since clyde and token has been missing.

six years.

He got out of the shower and went back to his room to get dressed.

After all of that he got his things and made his way to the bus stop.

When he was finally at school kyle made his way to his locker. He saw stan leaning right beside it.

"Hey stan."

"Hey how are you feeling?"

"I'm alright."

Stan knew that the disappearances of both clyde and token hit kyle hard,but not as hard as it did tweek tweak.

He claimed to have had very violent nightmares and seeing token and clyde in his dreams eyes gouged out and everything wich always led him to wake up in cold sweats. Luckily he had craig to call everytime he had dreams like that. Craig would almost always be over the blonds house he practically lived there at this point.everywhere craig went the blond was right behind him.

After the accident craig told himself that he wouldn't ever talked to the boys again,tweek left them alone as well.

Kyle grabbed his books for class.

"Where's kenny."kyle asked

"Oh he's at home sick today."stan answered.

"And cartman?"

"He's around here. Somewhere"

Kyle closed his locker door and they both started walking to class, they sat in their seats they looked as craig walked in tweek was gripping tightly on the back of the boys jacket. Kyle could see the dark spots under the blond boys eyed he could only imagine how exhausted tweek must of been, tweek took his seat and craig sat right behind him.

"Did you know they're dating now?" stan asked

This caught kyle by surprise

"Really when did that happen?" kyle asked intrigued

"A few weeks ago I think."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Never knew they were gay."

"Same"

The late bell rung and the teacher came into the classroom the kids got quiet ready to start their day.

During lunch while kyle was walking out of the lunch line he noticed tweek sitting by himself staring around he looked uneasy.kyle didn't see any signs of craig he decided to speak to tweek. For a moment he wanted to see how tweek was doing. He made his way to tweeks table and sat his tray down, tweek jumped at this uninvited guest.

"Hey tweek." kyle said tweek nodded in response.

"I uh wanted to see how you were."

There was a long pause between them

"I-i'm not supposed to talk to you kyle." tweek said as he figited in his seat

"You're not supposed to or you don't want to?"

"...both"

Tweek took a deep breath.

"C-Craig told me not to hang out with you guys because all you do is start trouble."

"Thats not true." kyle protested

"I don't want to talk to you unless craigs around"

"Why?"

Tweeks eyes scanned through the cafeteria

"Tweek all I wanted to know was how you were feeling I wasn't gonna ask you to do anything."

"I really don't wanna talk to you kyle.. Please leave me alone"

"Tweek I just wanna help."

Tweek started shaking even more violently kyle noticed tears swelling up around the blonds eyes.

"I don't want your help kyle I want you to leave me alone." the blonds voice got serious.

"Tweek."

"LEAVE ME ALONE KYLE!" tweek yelled out

Craig walked up to the two.

He saw the tears rolling down tweeks face and the uneven breaths that came with it.

"What did you do to him?" craig growled

"Nothing i..."

Craig grabbed kyle by his jacket and pulled him up.

"What the fuck did you do to him?!"

Just then stan moved in pulling craigs grip from Kyle's jacket and pushing kyle back.

"Dude what the hell is your problem?" stan asked craig

"My problem is that your little friend is bothering tweek."

"I was only trying to see if he was okay I didn't mean any harm."

"Did you hear that Craig?"stan asked

"He only wanted to check up on him."

"Tweek doesn't need any of you checking up on him alright, he doesn't want to talk to you or kyle."

Tweek started to tug on craigs arm.

"Craig let's go!"

Craig looked at tweek then back at the two boys in front of him.

"Don't ever talk to tweek under any circumstances you hear?"

"Yeah yeah." stan said throwing his hand in the air

The two left stan turned around to look at kyle

"Kyle.. What the hell?"

"I was only trying to see if he was alright."

"You know how protective craig could get though."

"I know! But I figured that since he wasn't around I could of at least had a chance to speak with him."

"Speak with him?dude!?"

Stan huffed

"Look you gotta stop being nice all the time seriously that shit almost got your ass killed"

"I just"

"Leave tweek ALONE" stan demanded

"Tweek is fine, he has craig and that's all he wants alright?.. No more being Mr. nice guy"

Stan walked off leaving kyle by himself in the cafeteria he sat down and started eating his lunch.

That night kyle didn't sleep so well he had nightmares the same kind of nightmare tweek was getting only his was different he found himself back at the old abandoned cabin walking down ths long hallway and at the end of the hall he saw clyde and token both with their backs turned twords him.

"Clyde!?"kyle yelled out and both of them slowly turned to face the redheaded boy. Kyle was frozen unready for the horror that he was about to see.

Token and clyde both stared back at the boy but they had no eyed there was blood running down their empty sockets. Kyle wanted to scream but he was to terrified he wanted to run but he felt like his feet was glued to one spot. All of a sudden he spotted a dark shadow arise from behind him along with loud muffled voices Kyle's heart was pounding fast he thought he was about to have a heart attack

The shadow figure behind them had piercing red eyes and long sharp teeth.

"Kyle." he heard clyde yell

"What do you w-want with me."

"Kyle" clyde called out again

"Wake up kyle"

Wake up? Kyle was confused at those words

"Wake up kyle"

All of a sudden he woke up to see his mother standind right above him

"Kyle aren't you gonna eat something?"

"I'm not Hungry."

"Is something wrong?"

"No Mom I'm just exhausted."

"Okay I'll tell your father to put your food up just in case you get Hungry later on."

"Okay"

"Come on tweek you need to at least try to get some rest"craig said to tweek

Tweek was walking back and forth

"I can't sleep craig! everytime i do I always end up having that dream again"

Craig got up off the bed and went to wrap his arms around his distressed boyfriends waist. Hse dragged tweek to the bed bad made him sit on his lap.

"Can you at least try for me tweek?"

Tweek hated falling asleep. He hated seeing what the horrors that waited for him but he knew how much craig worried for him and how bad he wanted tweek to just sleep. Tweek needed to rest

"Okay" the young boy gave in.

"Thats the spirit."

The two got in bed craig wraping his arms around the blond pulling him closer to him, tweek buried his face in craigs chest. the only place he actually felt safe the only place he felt like he was able to let his guard down.

He slowly drifted away into his soft slumber.

The next day during lunch kyle was sitting with his friends he was paying no attention to what none of them were saying because he was to busy staring across the cafeteria at tweek

"Kyle?" stan said snapping kyle out of his trance

"What were you looking at?"

"Nothing I was just thinking"

"Of what?"

Kyle looked down at his lunch tray for a moment.

"You know those nightmares tweek used to get?" he asked

"Yeah? What about them?"

"Well I'm asking about them because" kyle stopped talking for a moment

"Because I think I'm starting to get them as well"

"Seriously?"kenny asked

Kyle nodded his head

"Tell me about the dream kyle"stan told him

Kyle was hesitant

" I was back at the cabin down in the basement and at the end of the hall..."

He stopped feeling like 

He wasnt able to finish his story

"You what kyle?"stan asked

"I would see them..token and clyde their eyes were gone."

"Dude."

"Then there was this shadow type figure that rose up behind them I don't know what it was, but it was evil"

"Kyle whatever you saw was just a dream okay you miss token and clyde and your brain just decided to dream them up"

"Then why did my brain dream them up with no eyes?"

"I don't know probably because it was the way tweek described them your brain probably remembered it that way.. Trust me kyle it was all a dream"

"I guess you're right stan"

Kyle wanted to believe stan but he felt as though his dream was actually trying to tell him something and he wanted to figure out what it was but in order to do that he had to do one of two things he could ask tweek about his dreams or he could go back and investigate that creepy cabin. Both of those he knew stan wouldn't approve of ever but he felt like he needed to do something. And he was gonna do it with or without stan.


	3. Chapter 3

It was pouring down outside, Kyle was walking down the sidewalk on his way to tweeks house he had some questions and be wanted answers. He walked up to the house there were no cars in the driveway even craigs car wasn't there he was tweek even home?

Kyle made his way to the front door and knocked on it he waited before knocking again. Suddenly the door opened revealing a scared blond

"Kyle what do you want?"

"To talk"

"I-I can't talk to you Kyle! "

Tweek tried to close the door but Kyle stick his foot in blocking the way.

Tweek stepped back shocked and scared while Kyle opened the door and stepped in.

"I need to speak with you."

"Go away kyle!"

"Tweek please just let me talk then I'll go."

"Whatever it is I don't want to hear it"

"Tweek"

Tweek pulled out his phone getting ready to call craig

"It's about your dreams tweek!" Kyle blurted out

"W- what about them? "

"You say you see Clyde and token in them, that you have nightmares about them?"

"S- so it's just bad dreams"

"Tweek I've been getting those dreams too"

Tweek eyes widened

"I see them, both of them. Tweek it's not just bad dreams, these dreams are trying to tell us something "

Tweek stared at Kyle trying to wrap his mind around what Kyle was telling him

"N- no they're just dreams Craig told me!"

"And you're just gonna believe everything craig tells you?"

"Tweek please I want to find out what happened to our friends and I know that you want to know too"

"No Kyle i- I don't, I just want you to go away. "

"Tweek"he started dialing the numbers on his phone and called craig

"Tweek" Kyle walked up to tweek without any thought and threw the boys phone on the ground tweek threw his arms in front of his face in fear that Kyle was gonna hit him

"Can't you stop being paranoid for one fucking second tweek" Kyle spat out

Tweek had the look of terror in his eyes his whole body was trembling

In fear Kyle calmed down and realized what he had just done

"Jesus I'm sorry tweek"

Kyle backed away from the boy who was frozen in place

"I didn't mean to I swear."

Kyle quickly got out of there closing the door behind him . Tweek fell down tears pouring down his cheeks like a waterfall he picked up his phone trying to call craig but his phone was to badly damaged.

Kyle sat up under the gazebo in the park he was stressed out and tired he laid his head back and closed his eyes and slowly fell asleep he had the same nightmare but this time instead of seeing Clyde or token he saw a little girl motioning for Kyle to follow her so he did she followed her into an all to familiar pink room the room him and Stan stood in when they first entered the cabin

"Kyle wanna play?"the little ghost girl giggled

He heard the door slam behind him which made him jump he turned around and saw both Clyde and token standing near the exit

The little girl giggled

"Don't be afraid"

There were bangings heard on the other side of the door Kyle could hear the little girl behind him gasp

He's coming" the little girl whispered as she backed away into the corner

"Whose he?"just then the door swung opened and Kyle jolted up out of his dream it was now night still pouring out

"How long was I out?"he whispered to himself

His phone started ringing making him jump a little he saw that It was Stan calling he answered

"Hello?"

"Kyle what the fuck did you do to tweek?!"

"Nothing i..."

"BULL.FUCKING.SHIT kyle don't lie to me craig just called me pissed as hell saying that you broke tweeks phone!"

"It was an accident!"

"So you seriously did go over to tweeks house after I told you to leave them alone?"

"Stan I needed to ask him something."

"About what?"

"Look I can't talk about it right now okay."

"Why the fuck not Kyle?!"

"I'll call you when I get home."

"You're not at home? It's dude its late plus there's a storm out where are you?"

"I said I'll call when I get home."

"Kyle where the fuck are y.." Kyle hung up the phone and turned it off because he knew Stan would be calling him back

he wasn't going home right away he still had something he needed to do he made his way to the abandoned cabin it was just as creepy as he remembered the loud thunder only made him even more terrified to be here alone he walked up to the creaky door and opened it shining his flashlight around he walked in and closed the door behind him. His heart raced as he came closer and closer to the small door on the floor he lifted it up and was welcomed by a cold breeze

He stepped down and walked down the hallway every fiber of his being was screaming for him to run back and leave but he somehow chose to ignore it he made his way to that familiar room he looked around the room it seemed like any little girl room but for some reason this room felt different, something was off and that's when he found it there was red bloodstains on the carpet leading to a toy chest Kyle moved the chest out of the way revealing to floor shackles

Someone was locked up here.

Kyle started hearing scraping sounds coming from down the hall. they came closer and closer to him before they stopped.that was his cue that he needed to get out of there he walked out into the darkness hoping and praying that no one was gonna take him he ran up and out of the cabin and started walking down the dark woods with his flashlight

He felt two hands wrap around him And pulling him to the side terrified he let out a loud scream the unknown person let him go he turned around and got a better look at his kidnapper

"Stan?"

"Yeah it's fucking Me!"

"What are you doing here?"

"I was looking for you what the hell Are you doing here?

"I was looking for something"

"For what?"

"Does it matter?"

"Hell yeah it matters you had me worried dude!"

"Look I'm sorry stan."

Stan rolled his eyes at the red head

"Whatever dude let's just get out of here fast."


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning kyle was at his locker with Stan he was putting in the combination and finally opened but it was quickly slammed. Back by craig

"What did i tell you about messing with tweek!?"

Tweek was standing behind craig gripping onto the boys arm

"Craig don't do this." tweek pleaded

Stan walked up twords Craig

"Look kyle didn't mean to break Tweeks phone like that Craig"

"Oh stop taking up for every thing this idiot does stan next you're gonna tell me kyle didn't mean to walk into tweeks house uninvited!"

"Look I know you're upset but picking fights aren't gonna solve anything here alright? Its not gonna buy tweek a new phone or anything."

"I am sick and tired of you taking up for that idiot."

"C-craig please l-lets just go."

"I take up for him because he's my friend craig."

"So you take up for him even if he was in the wrong? That son of a bitch walked into tweeks house without anyones permission i might add,he lashed out at tweek and threw his god damn phone!"

"I didn't mean to do it craig I swear."

"Save it"

"C-craig people are staring lets go."

"Listen to your boyfriend craig and get the hell out of our face!"stan yelled

This remark only made craig even more angry causing him to lash out and punch stan in the face full force causing him to hit the ground.

Gasp from kids could be heard all around them.

"Craig stop!"tweek stood in front of the angry boy trying to get him to calm down

"You're gonna get in trouble!"

Kyle bent down to stan trying to see if his best friend was alright

The boy had blood coming out of his nose

"C-craig we n-need to go n-n-now" tweek started pushing Craig back and he finally gave in and the two boys walked away

"Stan are you alright?"

"I'm fine"stan said trying to wipe the blood off of his nose

"We need to get you to the restroom to clean that up" kyle adds.

He stands up and grabs stans arm pulling him up with him

The boys make their way into the bathroom and kyle quickly started getting tissue for the boy.

"Here stan."

He held out the tissue stan grabbed it

"Thanks dude"

Kyle nodded at the boy

"You know you didn't have to stick up for me I could take care of myself"

"Oh yeah and what would you do apologize and hope that Craig would just magically forgive you?"

"No"

"Look I told you to leave tweek alone and you see what happened when you didn't listen to my warnings?"

Kyle felt guilty about what happened he didn't mean for things to end up the way they did. He didn't mean for his friend to get Hurt

"Kyle you should go ahead to class."

"What about you "

"I'll be there soon."

Kyle grabbed his books and headed out of the bathroom

He walked to his class room and saw cartman talking to a group of students.

"And then stan was all like 'listen to your boyfriend craig!" cartman said to the kids while laughing

"And craig got pissed and punched his ass and stan was all like oh my God no wayy..haha"

Kyle just chose not to step in and argue with cartman instead he took a seat and waited for stan. Tweek and craig came in and took their seats ignoring the red head or at least trying to ignore him craig was still pissed at him. After them stan came in

"Hey stan!" cartman yelled out

"How does it feel to get beat up by a gay dude?" he chuckled

"Shut up fat ass before I come over there and kick your ass" stan replied

"Nah you won't be able to I'll call craig over here and he could beat you up for me, isn't that right craig?"

Craig didn't say anything to the obnoxious brunette he just simply flipped him off

Stan rolled his eyes at cartman and walked over to kyle and sat in the desk right next to him.

Once the teacher came in everything went back to normal kids were quiet,well most of them were cartman was still making jokes and giggling about what happened to stan.

During lunch kyle and kenny sat by eachother without cartman he was getting annoying bragging About stans incident and stan decided not to go to lunch for some reason

"Kenny" kyle said

"Yeah?"

"You know that cabin we went to when we were young"

"The one you went to yesterday after you broke tweeks phone?"

Kyle stayed silent

"What about it"

"I was thinking about going back there"

Kenny cocked his eyebrow at kyle

"Dude why?"

"There's secrets there kenny"

"What kind of secrets?"

"I don't know"there was a long pause between them

"But look that place can give us answers About what happened to clyde and token..kenny don't you wanna know what happened to them"

"Dude if the cops couldn't find out what happen what makes you think we will find out?"

"You know south park cops are incompetent as hell."

"I don't know kyle also you know going there will only piss stan off especially going by yourself like that."

"I won't let him know plus if you come with me I won't be by myself"

"You want me to come with you and possibly end up getting killed?"

"Look kenny if you don't want to go you don't have to I can Always go myself"

Kenny took a minute to think About it

"Alright I'll go but just this Once."


	5. Chapter 5

Kenny and kyle were standing outside of the cabin it was pitch black only light was illuminating from their flashlights, kyle looked at kenny.

"You ready?" kyle asked

"As ready as I'll ever be" kenny replied

Kyle swallowed hard before walking to the door and opening it feeling a chill going down his spine. They both entered the cabin and made their way over to that small door staring at it.

"You gonna open it?" kenny asked

Kyle bent down and opened the door. He went down the stairs first with kenny following right behind him. They walked down the cold and erie hall right back to that little girls room.

They searched around.

"This place gives me the creeps" kenny said looking at the eye less dolls sitting on the shelf staring at him

"Especially these dolls..who would take eyes out of dolls?"

"Someone whose mentally ill probably" kyle replied opening the small drawer that sat by the bed

He saw a small black book and picked it up and opened it it was written in weird language

"Kenny come take a look at this"

Kenny walked over with his flashlight shining it on the worn out pages

"A book?"

"Yeah its written in a weird language I can't read it though"

"Hmm probably Latin or something"

Kyle flipped through the pages to the end of the book and saw table of contents written in English

"Kenny these are spells i-its a spell book"

"So you're telling me that we're getting into some demonic shit?"

Kyle just stared at the book

"Put it back kyle"

"Why?"

"Because we are not gonna get caught up in some demonic type shit .now put it back and lets get out of here"

Kenny said while walking to the door kyle didn't put it back he put the book in his backpack and closed the dresser drawer and got up and walked to kenny they both walked out of the room getting ready to leave until they heard growles coming from the room they just left from

"What the hell was that?" kenny asked

They started to hear what sounded like shakles scraping across the floor.

"Shit we need to run now!"

They both took off running as fast as they could twords the exit but something seemed to have caught kyle by his legs causing him to fall and having his flashlight fall right out of his hand

"Kenny!" kyle yelled out but kenny couldn't hear him he was long gone leaving kyle by himself.

Kyle could feel somthing grabbing tighter around his leg pulling him in close and gripping into his skin he didn't know what it was it was to dark to even see it he started blindly kicking at it trying to pull his leg away eventually he got free getting up and quickly retrieving his flashlight before running back down the hall and back up to the cabin he closed the door quickly and ran out he saw kenny bent over catching his breath

"Dude you okay kyle?"kenny asked

Kyle sat down

"I guess but you left me"

"I'm sorry I was running for my life"

Kenny stared at kyles leg

"Um kyle" he pointed at his leg kyle looked and saw a skeletal hand wrapped around his leg he quickly took it off and threw it

"What the hell"kyle yelled out

"How did you get that on you"kenny asked

"I don't know it must of been the thing that tripped me"

"I think we over stayed our welcome it's time to leave"

Kyle got up

"Yeah. We can't tell stan about this"

Kenny shrugged

They both quickly left the woods not once looking back at that creepy cabin


	6. Chapter 6

You and kyle did what!?" stan said yelling at kenny who was just laying on stans bed

"Why would you two even go back there?"

Kenny sat up in the bed

"Kyle wanted to go"

"And? You two almost got your asses killed"

"But we didn't get killed though"

Stan sat down in his chair by his desk there was a long awkward silence between them

"The night when I went to go find kyle I saw someone or something it was at the top window staring down at first i thought okay maybe that's kyle but then as I got closer I realised that wasn't him at that window, this thing its eye's were glowing red"

He stared at kenny

"Red kenny, what kind of person has glowing red fucking eyes?"

Kenny shrugged not able to actually answer him

"I knew kyle was in there but that thing I saw in the window made me not want to even step foot in that place so I hid I think it knew I wad out there it didn't take his eyes off the window,i stood and waited hoping kyle would come out hoping he was okay. All I could do was watch. Soon i saw kyle so I quickly grabbed him trying to make sure that thing didn't see him,i was relieved he was alright"

He took a deepbreath

"Look we've already lost token and clyde probably to that thing I saw and I'd be dammed if I lose another friend to that fucking thing kenny,so the next time kyle says something about going. Back there you better not let him go I swear kenny"

"Hey I won't let him go hell I'm not even going back to that shitty place"

Kyle was at home sitting at his desk looking at the book of spells he took from that room back at the cabin

"Dream spell?could someone out this spell on me and tweek?"he looked through some more

"Hmm a spell to summon demons really? Somehow I'm not surprised to see this. They also got a banishment spell" soon there was a knock at the door Kyle jumped a little bit quickly put his book away

"Come in" his mother opened the door

"Kyle bubby your friend Stan is here"

"Tell him to come on up"

"Alright" she left out the room Kyle got out of his seat and went to sit on his bed moments later Stan came in

"Hey stan"

"Hey " Stan replied taking a seat in the chair he couldn't help but notice Kyle's leg was wrapped up

"What happened to your leg"

"Oh nothing"

"You got that last night?"Stan asked

"Uh y- yeah it was from" Kyle tried to come up with a lie but Stan already spoke up

"From the cabin?" Stan said Kyle looked at him in shock his eyes widened

" Yeah I know about it"

"H- how? "

"Kenny told me about it"

'God dammiit Kenny ' Kyle thought to himself

"So you came here to argue about me going back there"

"Well that was the reason why I cane here but I decided not to anymore I just wanted to see if you were alright "

"I'm fine" Kyle yawned I'm actually a little tired though. Look I'll talk to you at school tomorrow or something alright I just need to rest.

Stan sighed "Alright " he got up out of the chair and headed towards the door

"I'll see you tomorrow Kyle "

He left the room and Kyle laid down closing his eye's trying to fall asleep

He opened his eyes it was dark he didn't feel like he was even in his own bed anymore,unable to move his body he looked around the room his heart pounding fast he wasn't in his room anymore. Soon he heard footsteps coming towards him he saw people in old plague doctor masks and wearing closkes they all surrounded him he tried to talk but his mouth wouldn't open he he tried to scream but he could only manage a very small wimper that none of them could hear

He heard one of the people start to talk but he couldn't make out the words his body suddenly started to feel numb he found it hard to even breathe he was basically gasping for air. He could hear growling in his left ear he was about to die he knew it he tightly closed his eyes in his mind he kept repeatedly saying help yelling and screaming but only he could hear his desperate calls for help. He was finally able to open his mouth trying to tell for help again but it only came out as a faint like whisper he kept saying it until the words actually came out.

"Help!"he yelled out waking up in his bed breathing heavily he felt his face trying to make sure he was actually at home and not dead he laughed in relief.

His stomach started to feel funny he felt like he needed to throw up he quickly got up out of bed and ran to the restroom throwing up in the toilet. Once finished he brushed his teeth trying to get the taste out of his mouth and then he just sat on the bathroom floor staring into space.he didn't want to go to sleep he wasn't even tired anymore that dream had woke him up.


	7. Chapter 7

Tweek tweak was at his locker getting his things out for his class after he got his stuff he stood by his locker waiting on craig to arrive. He did he had got tweek some harbucks coffee

"Hey tweek" he gave the coffee to him

"Hey craig" tweek took a sip out of the cup

Craig reached in his pocket and pulled out a phone and handed it to tweek. Tweek stared at it for a moment and then took it

"It's your new phone I got it yesterday my numbers already in there"

Tweek smiled and wrapped his arms around Craig's neck hugging him

"Thank you craig "

"Don't mention it" he gave tweek a small kiss on the lips

"Come on let's get to class"craig said

Kyle was sitting at his desk his head laying on his arm trying to stay awake.but the teachers boring lecture only made him even more tired.before he knew it the bell rung for next class he quickly got up and got his things he had to try and stay

Awake during the day and he knew that would be challenging. During lunch he didn't eat

"Kyle aren't you going to eat?"stan asked

"Not hungry"

"You alright?" stan asked

"Just tired"

"You didn't sleep last night?"

"I did sleep but I didn't sleep well"

He laid his head on the table stan looked at kenny, kenny only shrugged and continued to eat his lunch

"Why didn't you sleep well?"stan asked

Kyle lifted his head

"I just couldn't sleep" his head fell back down to the table

Stan decided not to press further he just forgot about it

Tweek was laying in bed trying to sleep craig was already asleep next to him he just laid in bed staring up at the ceiling he tried everything to fall asleep he tried counting sheep but that was a waste he even tried to clear his mind but that didn't work. He tried closing his eyes one more time falling asleep but he then for some odd reason open his eyes he felt a tingling sensation running through his body he tried to ignore it and closed his eyes the next time he opened his eyes but this time he couldn't feel his body his heart started beating he tried closing his eyes again and opened it he looked around his room he saw blody handprints on the wall and blood running down the wall. He looked down and saw a headless clyde standing right over him he had a flashlight in his hand. He saw clyde put up a finger to his head was supposed to be he heard clyde say 'shh' tweek gasped and all off a sudden everything went back to normal he sat up on his bed his knees to his chest. And started sobbing waking craig up

"Tweek?"craig sat up and turned the light on from the desk beside him

"What's wrong?" tweek didn't answer

"Was it a nightmare?" craig rubbed is eyes

"Tweek?"

He wrapped his arms around him

"Everything is fine Tweeks"craig said

"Come on lay down"

Tweek laid back down craig turned off the light and wrapped his arms around tweek letting tweek bury his head in his chest

"Everything is gonna be fine I promise whatever you saw in that dream was not real it was only a dream" Tweek stopped crying

"Just forget about it and try to sleep alright?"

Soon Tweek fell asleep and so did Craig


	8. Chapter8

Kyle sat by his computer reading the book although he had no idea what it was saying.all of a sudden he started feeling a little dizzy he tried to shake it off but started feeling a sharp pain going through the back of his neck he put the book down and rubbed his neck until the pain actually stopped but he was still a little dizzy. He laid down in bed. His eyes started feeling heavy and he slowly started to shut them.

Craig was laying in Tweeks bed still sleeping. He opened his eyes and looked around but didn't see tweek anywhere he sat up in bed

"Tweek?" he said looking around the room he checked to see the time on his phone it was 11:00. Craig got up out of bed and went left the room to look for tweek he wasn't in the restroom he thought that tweek was probably downstairs making coffee he went downstairs to look but tweek wasn't downstairs either he was about to walk back upstairs until he noticed that the front door was cracked open.

He quickly rushed outside to see if tweek was out there but he wasn't he ran back upstairs and grabbed his phone calling tweek's phone it rung and he saw tweeks phone under his pillow

Tweek left without his phone. Now Craig was really worried where the hell could he be? He quickly slipped on his shoes jacket and blue chullo hat and headed out the front door.

"Tweek!?" craig yelled out down the dark streets

He stopped and started listing the possibilities of where tweek could have run off to.he got in his car and started it up

Stan was in bed asleep but. Woke up as soon as he heard his phone ring he picked it up from his bedside table and answered it

"Hello?"

"Hey stan this is kyles mom I wanted to know have you seen him or is he with you? Because he's not at home"

He must of went back to the cabin stan thought to himself while rubbing his eyes

"Y-uh yeah he's with me he sleeping right now" stan lied

"Oh okay that's all I needed to know thanks stan"

"No problem mrs. Broflovsky"

As soon as he hung up the phone he got out of bed and started getting dressed. He needed to go And find his best friend.

Soon he made his way to the woods he didn't wanna go there but he knew Kyle was probably there and probably needed him he turned on his flashlight and started walking through the creepy woods cringing every time he heard crunching under his feet. When he approached the cabin he saw Kyle and tweek both standing outside staring up at the top window Stan ran to them

"Kyle"

He grabbed Kyle's arm

"Why the hell are you here? I told you to stay away from this place" Kyle didn't move or acknowledged Stan at all

"Kyle? Kyle answer me" Stan looked up to try to see what the two boys were looking at but he didn't see anything

He pulled out his phone and started calling craig

Craig was driving down the dark road seatching for tweek with still no luck he pulled over to the side and stopped the car

He tilted his head back and let out a sigh his phone started to ring he picked it up and answered it

"Hello?"

"Craig it's Stan "

"What the fuck do you want? "

"Look I found tweek and."

"You found tweek where is he? "

"The woods b- but look"

"The fucking woods why the hell? You took him there didn't you?"

"What no i..."He hung up his phone

'People need to stop hanging up on me' Stan thought to himself

Soon craig arrived running to tweek "tweek tweak you alright?" Craig asked

"He's not gonna reply craig I think they're in some sort of trance or something because they've been staring at that window for I don't know how long"

Craig started lightly tapping tweeks face

"Tweek snap out of it come on " Craig said

"What the fuck could they be staring at? " Craig asked

Stan shrugged

Craig walked up to the cabin door

"Craig what are you doing "

"I'm going to see what's up there"

Craig put his hands on the door and as soon as he did it tweek and Kyle both yelled in unison

"Don't touch that! "

Kyle looked and saw Stan

"S- Stan what are you?What Am I doing here? "

Craig quickly made his way to tweek

"You okay tweek"

"I uh" tweeks nose started bleeding

"You got a nose bleed"

Tweek touched his nose

"Come on tweek I'm gonna take you home. I might have some tissue or something in the car " Craig said he turned and looked at Stan and Kyle

"If you two want to ride I suggest that you come on "

"Come on kyle" Stan said

They both followed craig and tweek to Craig's car.


	9. Chapter 9

Everyone was in Craig's car he was taking them home tweek and Kyle were in the back seat

"So would anybody like to tell me why you two were out in the woods like that? " Stan asked

"I don't know how I ended out there one minute I was home dizzy with a headache next thing I knew I was standing in the woods " Kyle answered

"Same here" tweek replied holding tissue up to his nose

"C- craig my head hurts"tweek said

"I'll see about you when we get home alright tweek just try to rest for now "

"You can drop me and Kyle off At my house" Stan said craig nodded to let Stan know he heard him

"C- craig p- pull over right quick" tweek said

"Why?"

"Just do it"

Craig stopped the car and tweek opened the door throwing up Kyle tried rubbing his back for comfort after a few he closed the door back

"You okay tweek? "Craig asked

"I'm fine "Craig drove Away

They dropped Stan and Kyle off At stans house

And went home

They went up to stans room kyle laid down on the bed.

"You alright?"Stan asked

"Yeah i just need some sleep"Kyle replied

"Okay" stan said

He laid down in the bed and closed his eyes both falling asleep


	10. Chapter 10

Kyle got to his class and sat down waiting for class to start he was tired. Kenny walked over to him

"Hey Kyle"

Kyle looked the other way he didn't want to speak to kenny

"Dude why are you ignoring me?"kenny asked

"Is it because I told stan about what happened?" kenny asked

"Look I'm sorry I admit that, but you don't have to hold a childish grudge against me."

"Kenny what do you want?"

"Well i wanted to tell you something it was about cartman"

Kyle looked at kenny

"What about him?"

"He's missing"

"Cartmans missing? Since when"

"Since saturday"

'Saturday? That was the day me and tweek found ourselves at that cabin.he went missing on that same day could he of been under the same trance me and tweek was under?'

"Uh kyle?hello" kenny called out waving his hands in front of the redheads face

"Yeah?"

"You alright buddy?"

"Yeah I'm fine"

Stan walked up to them and sat down

"Hey guys"stan said pulling out his phone

"Did you two hear about what happened to cartman?"stan asked

"Yeah I uh just told Kyle About it actually"

Craig and tweek walked into the class and sat down tweek laid his head down on his desk.

Stan stood up

"I'll be right back"stan said

"Where are you going?"

"To check on tweek and craig"

"I thought you said to leave them alone"

"I'm gonna talk to craig not tweek"

Stan walked twords the two

"Hey craig"

"What do you want"

"I just wanted to ask how Tweeks doing."

"He's fine" craig replied he glanced at kyle

"What about Kyle how's he?" craig asked

"He's alright I guess"

"I heard about what happened to your friend cartman" craig said tweek lifted his head up off the desk

"S-something happened to cartman?"tweek asked

"Uh...kinda?" stan answered

"W-what happened?"

"It's nothing tweek forget it and go back to sleep" craig said

"B-but you said Something happened I-is he hurt? Is he dead? Oh god that's it He's dead isn't he? Somebody else I know is dead is that right?"

Craig grabed tweeks hand

"Tweek calm down He's not dead"

"Then what is it?"

"He's...missing" craig answered

"M-missing? Like token and clyde?"

"No not like them"

"H-hes missing he's gonna be like token and clyde. He's gonna die"

"Tweek don't talk like that"

Tweek let go of craigs hand and covered his mouth for a moment

"What if we're next what if I'm next? What if i go missing?"

"You're not gonna go missing tweek"

"You don't know that"

He stood up out of his seat

"What if they're taking us one by one?"

"Who?"stan asked

"The people who took clyde and token what if they took cartman?"

"Tweek calm down" craig said getting up to comfort the boy

He grabbed the boys arm

"Nobody's gonna take you I promise"

Tweek calmed down a little bit

"Are you calm now tweek?" craig asked

Tweek nodded yes

"Alright have a seat okay"

Tweek sat back down and craig pulled stan to the side away from tweek so he wouldn't hear anything

"Sorry about tweek " Craig said

"It's alright I know how he can be"

There was a long pause between the two

"Tweek's been getting allot worse" craig said keeping his eyes on tweek

"What do you mean?"

"He doesn't ever sleep i think his dreams are becoming more violent. His health is rapidly declining.and to be honest with you I'm getting really worried about him"

Craig looked down at the floor and started kicking his foot back and forth

"I heard that kyle's been getting these nightmares as well"

Craig looked back up at stan

"Is that true?"craig asked

"Well he did say something about it to me and kenny once I don't know if he still have them"

"Ngh c-craig" the boy's hear tweek call out craig held up his index finger telling the blond to wait a second

"Alright well I gotta go check on tweek"Craig said

"Okay I'll talk to you later I guess" stan said craig nodded and walked away

Stan made his way back to kyles desk kyle was was asleep Stan tapped him causing his eyes to open a little

"Hmm?" kyle mummbled out before opening his eyes fully

"Was I sleep?"

"Yep"

"Oh" Kyle yawned

"So how'd it go?craig didn't get pissed at you"

"No he didn't"stan answered kyle nodded

"How are you feeling "

"I'm alright kind of tired but alright"

"Well you can take a nap then I'm pretty sure the teacher doesn't have any work for us

"Yep I think I will" kyle laid his head on the desk

Stan stood up and noticed a book inside of kyles bag he picked it up and looked at it when he opened it ge noticed the words were written in a different language he wanted to Ask kyle About the book but he left him alone and just walked away with the book.

Stan was walking to craigs house because for some odd reason craig wanted to speak with him. Stan knocked on the door and was greated by craigs mother she told him that craig was upstairs so he made his way upstairs to craigs room. Craig was sitting at his computer he saw stan walk in

"You uh wanted to see me?" craig stood up out of his seat

"Yeah i uh..look like i told you at school tweek hasn't really been feeling well lately and to be honest I'm running out of ideas I don't know how to help him"

"So you called me over here like I know what to do?"

Craig leaned over his desk

"I don't know..look somethings going on here I don't know what it is but i do know that all of this...well its obvious that this leads back to that damn cabin"

"Dude craig if you're saying we need to go back there then you're on your own"

Craig looked up at the ceiling and took a deep breath before sighing

"I thought about going back there but now I don't know...i mean it's not like I'm gonna magically find an answer or something."

Craig sat back down

"Tweek needs my help and I can't help him"

"You're helping just by being there for him"

"Yeah but that's not enough"Craig said

"First token and clyde go missing now cartman whose next stan?" craig asked

"I truly think that ev

Everything that's happening to us is because of that place"

"So what you're trying to say is that we're cursed?"stan asked

"Or something I don't know...but whatever's happening we need to find a way to stop it fast"

"How?"

"I'll figure something out"


	11. Chapter11

Kyle woke up in bed surprised that he didn't have one of those scary nightmares and relieved that he actually got a goodnight sleep. He rolled out of bed and made his way downstairs to Fix himself some cereal. And watched some tv. After he was finished he made his way back to his room to get the book that he took from the cabin but to his surprise it wasn't in his backpack he started to panic but tried to calm himself trying to figure out where he could of left it.just then the doorbell rung pulling kyle away from his thoughts.

He ran downstairs to open the door and saw Stan

"Stan what are you do-"

He noticed stan was holding a book in his hand not just Any old book but the book that he was looking for

"H-how did you get that book?"

"From you"

Stan walked into the house and. Kyle closed the door behind him.

"When and where?" Kyle asked

"School when you were sleeping"

"You've been In my backpack without asking?"

"Where did you get this book?"

"From somewhere"

Kyle walked up and snatched the book out of stans hand

"Kyle seriously Don't act like this"

Kyle put the book down on the table

"Okay fine I got it when me and kenny went back to you know"

"So you took something from there? Why?"

"I don't know I thought that maybe it would help"

"With what?"

"With whatever's going on here with all of us"

"Do you even know what those words say?" stan asked

"Uh duh I do use translate Stan its not hard to do"

That night. Kyle went to bed he had another dream but there was no clyde or token instead he saw a little girl the same little girl he saw in his dreams before but only this time she was chained up in the middle of the floor sorrounded by what looked to be like cult members they were chanting summoning something but what?

It wasn't long until he saw black smoke surrounding the girl within minutes she was gone

'what the hell?' Kyle thought to himself

He noticed that one of the cult members were holding a book the same book Kyle had at home

'they just summoned a fucking demon'

Just then kyle woke up he pinched himself to make sure he was actually awake before getting up and getting himself a glass of water.

The next day kyle was at school at his locker he was approached by tweek

"H-hey k-kyle" the twitchy blond said

"Tweek? Where's craig?" the redhead asked clearly surprised that the blond was actually walking around without craig

"Ngh I-i don't know"

"You don't know?"

The blond shook his head gripping tightly on to his green button up shirt

"K-kyle i Nhg I think craig is missing"


	12. Chapter 12

Craigs missing?" kyle asked surprised

Tweek shook his head vigorously

"I-i tried calling him multiple times but his p-phone is off and when I went to his parents they told me that they h-haven't seen him e-either"tweek said pulling on his green button up shirt

"Ok tweek calm down I'm sure craigs alright"

"No no it's not like him to just disappear like that something's wrong kyle I just know it"

"Ngh kyle c-craig might be in trouble and I need t-to find him...can you help me find him"

"Wha me i wouldn't even know where to look"

"That Doesn't matter we can figure that out later but I just need to know if you'll help me find him"

"I mean sure tweek..but what about Stan and kenny do you want me to ask for their help?"

"That would be g-great m-more eyes and stuff"

"Alright tweek I'll ask in class"

"Oh thank you kyle"

Tweek walked away leaving kyle to get the rest if his things out of his locker and go to class

Kyle sat down in his desk and soon Stan and kenny came and joined him

"Hey stan hey kenny" Kyle said

"Hey Kyle so how are you feeling?"kenny asked

"I'm alright but um..I talked to tweek"

"When?" stan asked

"Today he wanted to tell me that craig went missing"

The two boys eyes widened in shock

"B-but that's...how?" stan said in disbelief

"I don't know...look Craig's missing and tweek wants us to help find him"

"I don't know kyle finding a missing person isn't easy you know"kenny said

"Of course i know kenny, but still it won't hurt to try"

"I think i might know where he went" stan said

"Please don't say that creepy ass cabin" kenny said

"Yep"stan answered

"Great so we're going to go get killed" kenny said

"Nobodies getting killed kenny" Kyle answered

"Yeah we just do a quick check and then get out"

"There's no way I'm going back there I'm sorry stan I'm sorry kyle but I'm not going"


	13. Chapter 13

"I can't believe you guys talked me into this " kenny said standing outside the cabin with the three other boys

"Look we go in search for Craig and come back out"

"If he's in there"kenny says

"Yeah if he's in there kenny" stan says walking up to the door twisting the handle slowly opening it the four boys walk in

"Where should w-we even look?" tweek asks

"Where do you think tweek?"stan asks lifting the door to the basement he covered his nose at the sudden foul smell

"Jesus it smells like something died down here"   

He turned around and looked at the three boys

"You all got your flashlights ready?"he asks 

Just then the boys could hear a loud thud coming from upstairs they all looked at eachother as if asking what the hell was that.  
Stan walks twords the stairs taking a peek up there trying to see if there was something up there.  
He starts walking up the stairs kyle,tweek and kenny follow behind him.once upstairs they start to search the rooms trying to find the source of the noise but couldn't find anything.  
Stan stuck his hands in his pocket and shrug at the boys

"Nothings up here"

"Guys" they heard tweek call out they looked at him and saw that he was holding craigs blue chullo hat

"Where did you get that from?" stan asks

"I-i found it in the room next door"

Kenny grabs it away from tweek and starts to examine it

"Dude it's stained with blood"

"S-so something happened to him?...oh god c-craig what if he's oh no"  
Tweek starts pulling at his hair 

Kenny hands the hat over to stan

"So now what do you wanna do? Because right now I think it's best for us especially tweek to go home"kenny says

"Yeah I think we should go"

"B-but what about c-craig?" tweek asked

None of the boys answered him they just stood in silence until stan broke that awkward silence

"It's uh getting dark out we should get going" 

He walked passed the boys heading out of the door and down the stairs Kenny followed right after

"Tweek we should get going" kyle said to the boy but he didn't get a reply 

Kyle grabbed the boys arm and dragged him out of the room and they both went to join the other boys  
The boys were walking through the woods leaving it was now dark out so the boys had to result to using their flashlights. Stan and kyle were walking ahead kenny behind them and tweek right behind Kenny

"So what do we do about tweek?" Kyle asked stan

"I don't know I mean he just lost Craig right now I think he's gonna need some comforting right now"

"Poor tweek" Kyle says

Pretty soon the boys Make it out of the woods stan turns around and notice that they were missing a member

"Wait a minute where's tweek?" he asked

"He was behind me not to long ago"kenny replied 

"Shit"stan said

"We need to go back and look for him he couldn't of went to far"


	14. Chapter 14

"You guys?!" tweek yelled out

"Kyle!? Kenny?! Stan?! Where are you"

Tweek was starting to feel nervous it's getting dark and he's lost in the woods by himself

"Okay tweek don't freak out everything's gonna be just fine" he says under his breath trying to calm himself.  
He started walking around the woods unaware of where he was heading. Everything looked the same how did he end up breaking off from the group.

"Stan?! Guy's where are you?!" still there was no reply form none of the boys

"Oh Jesus I'm gonna die"

He continued his walking hoping that he would find his way out instead of walking deeper into the spooky woods.  
He started to hear rustling behind him. He quickly turned around shining his light in that direcion.

"G-guys?"   
The steps started getting closer to him  
Tweek was ready to drop his flashlight and run his friends didn't Answer him when he called out and that was a sure sign that he was in danger. As the steps got closer and closer into the light tweek could finally make out the figure that was coming twords him.

It was craig his head was all bloody and he was limping

"Tweek?" the raven said sounding clearly in pain the raven then collapsed

"Holy shit craig!"   
The blond ran over to him 

"What happened?" tweek asked

"I'm not sure I can't remember"

"I need to get you out of here" The blond said wrapping Craig's arm around his shoulder. Standing up the blond knew that he had to find the others and soon.

_______________________________  
"Where the hell could he be?"stan said

Kyle was attempting to call tweek on his phone but there was no answer  
Frustrated the redhead hung up the phone.

"Do you two think that he might of went back looking for craig?"kenny asked pointing his flashlight twords the direction of the cabin

Kyle sighed  
"Dude I hope not."  
"Should we go check?"Stan asked  
"No no no dude lets just call the cops they can handle this shit plus they'd have a much better chance at finding them" kenny told them.

Just then they heard noises as of someone approaching them the three of them turned around and saw tweek carrying craig out of the woods kyle quickly made his way over to help the two

"What happened to you?" kyle asked craig

"W-we can find that out later kyle but first we need to get him some help" tweek spoke

"Sorry you're right"  
__________________________________

Craig is sitting on tweeks bed with an ice pack on his head. Tweek walks in with a glass of water and some painkillers and hands it to him

"So how are you feeling craig?" tweek asks

"Terrible but that's to be expected when you wake up randomly in the woods right?"

Craig puts the pain pill into his mouth and drinks his water

"Uh y-yeah I guess so" tweek says 

He starts caughing

"You alright tweek?" craig asks

Tweek clears his throat

"I'm fine think I might be getting sick or something. But it's alright"Tweek says 

"I- I'm glad you're alright..I was really starting to get worried" 

"Sorry I worried you tweek "

"Its okay just as long as you're alright now"

Craig took of his dirty jacket tossing it onto the floor before laying down on the bed. Tweek picked it up placing it on the desk only to have a cassette tape fall out of it. Tweek bent down picking up the tape

"C-craig?"

"Yeah?" craig answered staring straight at the ceiling

"Is this your tape?"   
Craig looked over at tweek to see what he was talking about

"No why?"

"It was in your jacket pocket" 

Craig sat up 

"I don't know how it could of gotten there I don't use cassette tapes"

"Maybe we should check it out..I'll be right back my dad still has this old cassette player in his room somewhere.

The blond left the room to receive his fathers old cassette player he returned shortly with the player

"I got it"

"Alright well pop it in and lets listen to it I guess"

The blond nodded putting the tape in and pressing play. Soon they heard a mans voice speaking 

"My dearest amata I hope that one day you will forgive me...I have made a mistake and I realized it now...I know I should of realized it sooner locking you in the basement starving you...sacrificing you.this is killing me inside. But please I need you to understand that you needed to be sacrificed it was part of the deal when I signed up for this in the first place..if I didn't do this he..he would of been angry..oh God"

The man on the casette started crying before the tape stopped  
Tweek looked at craig confused before taking the cassette tape out  
He noticed there was another side to it so he put that in and plsyed it The same man started talking

"That's it I'm done I'm.leaving this damn cabin before its to late! I've locked that...that thing down in the basement and now all I hear is a bunch of screams and banging I'm sick of it... he wants more sacrifices but I can't do it I'm done...damn if I still had my fucking book....but it's locked down in the basement with that damn thing..I know if I open it that thing will rip me to shreads! Jesus if I had that book I'd banish that demon to hell...look if anyone ever comes here and I hope nobody ever comes here..but look if you come here and end up somehow miraculously entering that basement please look for a book called 

'liber ex mortuis' it should be in my daughters old room take it and the cult outfits in the closet as a disguise the demon won't attack if you wear it he'll think your woking with him go to the next room down the hall and  
Create a circle made of salt and stand around it. Once you do that please read the passage under

'daemonium in exilium'   
It'll banish that bastard for good.....goodbye"

The tape ended again

Tweek looked back at craig

"This is from the cabin craig!....we need to call the others now, they need to hear this"

Tweek reached for his phone calling stan  
"Hello?"  
"Hey stan it's tweek I need you to bring kenny and kyle over this is important"  
"Okay "

________________________  
All of the boys were now sitting at tweeks listening to the last little bit of the cassette tapes

Stan leaned against the wall staring at the boys

"So you called us over here because you want us to take care of a demon?" Stan spoke to tweek

"We opened the basement stan we let him out n-now look at what's happened clyde and token died because of this Cartman died because of this craig almost died because of this..we need to stop it before it's to late!"

"Even if i did agree with you how the hell will we find a book like that?"

"Wait you guys"kyle said and everyone turned their attention to him

"That book I have it at home."

"Really kyle?" tweek said

"Yeah I snatched it when me and kenny visited last time we can get it and do the thing no problem"

"Dude none of you really think that this will work right?I mean come on" stan spoke sounding annoyed with everyone

"Stan we need to try okay I'm sick of having these nightmares and I know tweek is to"

"Kyle's right" craig said  
"Dude you're agreeing to do this? You of all people?"

"Hey if it I could banish an evil demon from fucking with me and tweek then yeah I'm doing it"

Stan rolled his eyes

"Dude I swear to God if we die I'm killing all of you"


	15. Chapter 15

Every one was now huddled up in craigs car Craig was driving them to the woods. Nobody really wanted to admit it but everyone was nervous craig drove up to their destination and everyone got out turning on their flashlights

"You got the book kyle?" craig asked

"Yeah"

"Good keep it close"

The boys made their way through the dark woods feeling rather uneasy.  
Soon the boys made it to the cabin 

"Is it me or does this place seem even more creepy than before?...like it feels like this place knows what we're about to do" kyle asked

"Calm your nerves kyle" Stan said making his way to the door and opening it the rest of the boys followed suit.

"So what do we do again?"Stan asked

"He said go down into the girls room and take the costumes out of the closet"kyle answered

Kenny went and pulled open the door 

"Okay lets get this over with" kenny says as the boys started walking down the stairs into the basement.

"It's stinks down here" craig said

"Yeah it smells worse than before actually" kenny replied 

They made their way to the room and Stan opened the closet door revealing the ritual costumes.he picked up a maksk staring at it before looking at the others

"Everyone ready to look like weird birds?" he asked

"Just give us the costumes stan" kyle said 

Stan started handing our the robes and masks and the boys started putting it on

The boys left out the room when done and headed down the long corridor into the other room it was big and empty

"Kenny pour the salt "kyle said and kenny went to pour the salt into a circle leaving a opening like the man said.

"It's done" kenny told them tossing the salt to the side  
Kyle opened the book skiming through the pages while Craig pulled out some candles from his bag handing them to the group before lighting them.

"Okay everyone stand around the circle"kyle said and the boys did do

There was a growl coming from the doorway 

"Oh my god"tweek whispered craig grabbed the blonds hand and whispered

"Don't look at it..keep your head down, and you'll be okay"

Tweek nodded calming down a little but not alot

Stan looked at kyle giving him the go ahead

"Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus, omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio infernalis adversarii, omnis legio, omnis congregatio et secta diabo.."kyle was cut off by the loud growling

"Keep going" Stan said

"  
Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus, omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio infernalis adversarii, omnis legio, omnis congregatio et secta diabolica. Ergo, omnis legio diabolica, adiuramus te...cessa decipere humanas creaturas, eisque æternæ perditionìs venenum propinare..."

Just then the ground started shaking and lound screams from the door was heard a blinding white light shined in front of them and it seemed like it was pulling the figure like a magnet

"Kyle keep reading"

"Umm....Vade, satana, inventor et magister omnis fallaciæ, hostis humnæ salutis...Humiliare sub potenti manu Dei; contremisce et effuge, invocato a nobis sancto et terribili nomine...quem inferi tremunt...Ab"

Just then kyle was grabbed and being pulled down by this monster he ended up dropping the book in the process

"Kyle!"Stan yelled grabbing on to kyle trying to.keep that thing from bringing him down Craig soon joined in followed by kenny

"Tweek continue reading!" craig yelled out

Tweek went to recieve the book opening it to tree paig 

"Oh god oh god ok I can do this"

He took a deep breath

"Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus, omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio infernalis adversarii, omnis legio, omnis congregatio et secta diabolica. Ergo, omnis legio diabolica, adiuramus te...cessa decipere humanas creaturas, eisque æternæ perditionìs venenum propinare..."

Kyle started helplessly kicking the demon that now had his claws in the boys leg

"Vade, satana, inventor et magister omnis fallaciæ, hostis humnæ salutis...Humiliare sub potenti manu Dei; contremisce et effuge, invocato a nobis sancto et terribili nomine...quem inferi tremunt...Ab insidiis diaboli, libera nos, Domine. Ut Ecclesiam tuam secura tibi facias libertate servire, te rogamus, audi nos."

The light became brighter and kyle could swear he saw token and clyde rise from behind the Monster grabbing it and pulling it down

Soon the light was to bright the boys nearly blinded by it..but after few seconds the light died down before vanishing period.  
The boys were now in a quiet dark room

"D-did it work?" tweek asked 

Craig walked over grabing the book from him

"It looks like it did....you did good tweek" he answered

The blond smiled before giving the raven a hug

"Kyle you alright?" stan asked looking at the redheads bloody leg

"Yeah I think I'm gonna be fine" 

"Can you walk?" 

"Yeah" kyle stood up looking at everyone 

He wondered if they saw token and clyde as well. But he didn't want to bring it up

"Can we get out of this hell hole now?"kenny said

"Yeah I actuall think we stayed here long enough"stan Answer

Craig walked up to the boys

"Anyone want this book?"

He asked

"Give it here I think I'll burn it when I get home"kyle answred and craig handed it to him 

The boys made their way out of the house getting ready to walk back to craigs car.

When outside kyle turned around taking one last look at the house

"You alright kyle?"stan asked

"Yeah it's just that when we were In there...I don't know man but It felt like I saw-" 

"Clyde and token?" stan answered catching kyle by surprise

"Yeah I saw them as well...we owe their asses big time don't we?"

Kyle looked down at his feet laughing

"Yeah we do"

Stan grabbed the redheads hand  
"Lets repay them by burning that damn book then"

Kyle nodded both boys walking off to meet the others.


End file.
